Luke Skywalker & the Je'daii: The Lightning Thief
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: After discovering his lineage to the immortal Je'daii, Luke Skywalker journeys on a quest with his new friends to prevent the ancient Sith from inducing a war among the gods.
1. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Percy "Seaweed Brain" Jackson - Luke "Farmboy" Skywalker (age 12), Jedi demigod**

**Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 12), Jedi demigod**

**Poseidon - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino**

**Luke Castellan - Jacen (Solo) Caedus (age 19), Sith minion**

**Clarisse La Rue - Saba Sebatyne (age 13), Jedi demigod**

**Hades - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld**

**Zeus - Sekot (immortal), King of Tython**

**Kronos - Palpatine (immortal), Sith Emperor**

**Ares - Yun-Yammka (immortal), god of war**

**Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 28), Jedi recruiter**

**Hermes - Yun-Shuno (immortal), god of thieves (mention only)**

**Demeter - Ta'a Chume (immortal), goddess of fertility (mention only)**

**Dionysus "Mr. D" - Qel-Droma "Master Q" (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum**

**Hestia - Jabitha (immortal), goddess of the hearth**

**Chiron "Mr. Brunner" - Yoda "Master Jedi" (immortal), Jedi instructor**

**Tartarus - Yun-Yuuzhan (immortal), god of the Maw (mention only)**

**Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 40), mother of Luke Skywalker**

**Oracle of Delphi - Prophet of Yavin (immortal), Jedi Seer**

**Thalia Grace - Jaina Solo (ageless), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

**Medusa "Aunty Em" - Garowyn "Madam Wyn" (immortal), Dathomirian**

**Gabe Ugliano - Cliegg Lars (age 45), stepfather of Luke Skywalker**

**Alecto "Mrs. Dodds" - Asajj "Madam Ventress" (immortal), Nightsister**

**Megaera - Gethzerion (immortal), Nightsister**

**Tisiphone - Talia (immortal), Nightsister **

**Echidna - Roganda (immortal), monster**

**Frederick Chase - Dr. Jade (age 45), father of Mara Jade (mention only)**

**The Fates - The Ones (immortal), deities of the Force**

**Argus - Jurokk (immortal), Jedi sentry**

**Pasiphaé - Vestara Khai (immortal), witch (mention only)**

**Minotaur - Gammorrean (immortal), monster**

**Cerberus - Tuk'ata (immortal), guardian of the Netherworld**

**Chimaera - Nexu (immortal), monster**

**Nancy Bobofit - Camie Loneozner (age 12), student at Carida Academy**

**Charon - Father (immortal), ferryman of the Netherworld**

**Procrustes - C'Baoth (immortal), giant**

**Ferdinand - Halcyon (deceased), former Corellian searcher **

**Gladiola - Whistler (age unknown), droid**

**Eddie - Owen (age 43), superintendent**

**Maurice - Niles Ferrier (age 51), animal smuggler**

**Eddie - Reck Desh (age 34), animal smuggler**

**Hera - Shira (immortal), Queen of Tython (mention only)**

**Athena - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom and war (mention only)**

**Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy (mention only)**

**Artemis - Dathomir (immortal), goddess of the hunt (mention only)**

**Hephaestus - Yun-Ne'Shel (immortal), god of fire (mention only)**

**Aphrodite - Yun-Q'aah (immortal), goddess of love (mention only)**

**Hercules - (****Anakin) ****Skywalker** (immortal), god of heroes (mention only)

**Orpheus - Skirata (deceased), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

**Harry Houdini - Xaverri (deceased), Jedi demigod (mention only) **

**Lotus Eaters - Joiners (immortal), legendary antagonists**

**_Locations_:**

**Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum (Big House - Jedi Temple)**

**Tartarus - The Maw**

**The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force**

**Fields of Punishment - Chaos**

**Elysium - Alderaan**

**Isles of Blest - Zonama Sekot**

**Las Vegas - Qoribu (Lotus Hotel and Casino - Taat Nest) **

**Olympus - Tython (Hall of the Gods - Je'daii High Council Chamber)**

**New York - Coruscant (Long Island - Centax)**

**Yancy Academy - Carida Academy**

**Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium - Madam Wyn's**

**DOA Recording Studios - Mortis**

**Missouri - Corellia (St. Louis Arch - Centerpoint Station) **

**Montauk - Varykino**

**Manhattan - Galactic City**

**Waterland - Mon Calamari**

**California - Outer Rim (Los Angeles - Tatooine)**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)**

**Satyr - Corellian**

**Olympian - Je'daii**

**Titan - Sith**

**Centaur - Chironian**

**Gorgon - Dathomirian**

**Erinyes - Nightsisters**

**Dog - Droid**


	2. The Nightsister

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke Skywalker, a young man with blond hair and blue eyes._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Look, I didn't want to be a near-Human. If you're here because you think you might be one, my advice is to run away right now. Believe whatever lie your parents told you about your birth and try to lead a normal life. Being a near-Human is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. If you're a normal kid, listening to this because you think it's fiction, great. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in my story - if you feel something stirring inside - run away immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they _sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you.

_Luke steps onto an airbus._

My name is Luke Skywalker. I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a student at Carida Academy, a private school for troubled kids on Coruscant. Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that. I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our class took a field trip to the Museum of Coruscant to look at Old Republic and Imperial stuff. Most of these trips were torture. But Master Jedi, our _Mando'a_ teacher, was going along, so I had hopes.

_Enter Yoda, a Chironian who disguises himself as a hoverchair-bound Human, who joins Luke on the airbus._

I hoped this trip would be okay. Boy, was I wrong.

_Enter Corran Horn, a Corellian (a Bothan-Human hybrid) disguised as a Human, and twenty-odd others, including Camie Loneozner._

_Camie tosses her lunch at Valin._

_[to Valin] _I'm going to kill her.

**Corran. **It's okay. I like peanut butter.

_Valin dodges._

**Luke. **_[angry] _That's it.

**Corran. **You're already on probation. You know who will get blamed if anything happens.

_Reluctantly, Luke sits back down._

_The class deboards the airbus, led by Yoda and Asajj, a Nightsister disguised as a Human teacher, Madam Ventress._

_As Yoda shows the class a stele of Old Republic art, Camie snickers._

**Luke. **Will you shut up?

_All laugh._

**Yoda. **Master Skywalker. Did you have a comment?

**Luke. **No, Master.

**Yoda. **Perhaps you will tell us what this picture represents?

**Luke. **_[examines the stele] _That's Emperor Palpatine eating his kids, right?

**Yoda. **Yes. And he did this because . . .

**Luke. **Well . . . Palpatine was the emperor Je'daii, and . . .

**Yoda. **Je'daii?

**Luke. **Sith. And . . . he didn't trust his kids, who were the Je'daii. So, er, Palpatine ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Sekot, and gave Palpatine a rock to eat instead. And later, when Sekot grew up, he tricked his father, Palpatine, into barfing up his brothers and sisters . . .

**Camie. **Eew!

**Luke. **And so there was a big fight between the Je'daii and the Sith, and the Je'daii won.

**Camie. **_[laughs] _Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, "Please explain why Palpatine ate his kids."

**Yoda. **And why, Master Skywalker, to paraphrase Miss Lazeozner's excellent question, does this matter in real life?

**Corran. **Busted.

**Camie. **Shut up.

**Luke. **_[shrugs] _I don't know, Master.

**Yoda. **I see. Well, half credit, Master Skywalker. Sekot did indeed feed Palpatine a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Sith's stomach. The Je'daii defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own lightsaber, and scattered his remains in the Maw, the darkest pit in the Netherworld of the Force. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Madam Ventress, would you lead us back outside.

_Exit all but Luke, Corran, and Yoda._

Master Skywalker.

_Luke and Corran turn._

**Luke. **_[to Corran] _Go on.

_Exit Corran._

Master?

**Yoda. **You must learn the answer to my question.

**Luke. **About the Sith?

**Yoda. **About real life. And how your studies apply to it.

**Luke. **Oh.

**Yoda. **What you learn from me is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Luke Skywalker.

_Luke and Yoda join the others outside._

_Enter Corran._

**Corran. **Detention?

**Luke. **No, not from Jedi. I just wish he would lay off me sometimes. I mean, I'm not a genius.

**Corran. **_[pauses] _Can I have your apple?

_Luke hands his apple to Corran, who eats it._

_Enter Camie, who pours her lunch into Corran's lap._

**Camie. **Oops.

_Luke rises to his feet and unintentionally uses the Force to knock Camie into a fountain._

Luke pushed me.

_Enter Asajj._

**First Student. **Did you see . . . ?

**Second Student. **The water . . .

**Third Student. **Like it gobbled her . . .

**Asajj. **Now, honey . . .

**Luke. **I know. A month erasing workbooks.

**Asajj. **Come with me.

**Corran. **Wait. It was me. I pushed her.

_Asajj glares at Corran._

**Asajj. **I don't think so, Master Horn.

**Corran. **But . . .

**Asajj. **You will stay here.

_Corran looks at Luke fearfully._

**Luke. **It's okay, man. Thanks for trying.

**Asajj. **Honey. Now.

_Camie smirks._

_Luke glares at Camie._

_The Nightsister materializes at the top of the stairs._

_Luke follows Asajj._

_Luke and Asajj return to the Museum of Coruscant._

_Exit all but Luke and Asajj._

You have been giving us problems, honey.

**Luke. **Yes, madam.

**Asajj. **Did you really think you would get away with it?

**Luke. **I'll . . . I'll try harder, madam.

**Asajj. **We are not fools, Luke Skywalker. It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain.

**Luke. **Madam, I don't . . .

**Asajj. **Your time is up.

_The Nightsister assumes her true form, a bald woman with chalk white skin and wielding a lightwhip._

_Enter Yoda, wielding a lightsaber originally built by Callista Ming._

**Yoda. **What ho, Luke!

_Yoda tosses his lightsaber to Luke. Luke catches it._

_Asajj lunges at Luke._

_Luke ignites the lightsaber's emerald blade._

**Asajj. **Die, honey.

_Asajj flies at Luke, swinging her lightwhip._

_Luke swings his lightsaber and slices through the Nightsister._

_The Nightsister fades to dust._

_Exit Yoda._

_Luke deactivates the lightsaber, which has assumed the form of a stylus._

_Luke heads outside._

_Enter Camie._

**Camie. **I hope Master Unduli vaped you.

**Luke. **Who?

**Camie. **Our teacher. Duh.

_Camie rolls her eyes and exits._

_Enter Corran._

**Luke. **Where's Madam Ventress?

**Corran. **_[hesitates] _Who?

**Luke. **Not funny, man. This is serious.

_Thunder roars overhead._

_Enter Yoda._

_Luke walks over to Yoda._

**Yoda. **Ah, that would be my stylus. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Master Skywalker.

_Yoda takes back his lightsaber._

**Luke. **Master. Where's Madam Ventress?

**Yoda. **Who?

**Luke. **The other chaperone. Madam Ventress.

**Yoda. **_[frowns, concerned] _Luke. There is no Madam Ventress on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Madam Ventress at Carida Academy. Are you feeling all right?

_Exit all._


	3. Corran's Concerns

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, outside Yoda's quarters._

**Luke. **_[aside] _I'm failing most classes, but I can't let Master Jedi's be one of them. I'll just have to explain myself . . . Is that Corran?

_Enter Yoda and Corran, unseen._

**Corran's Voice. **I'm worried about Luke, Master. We can't leave him alone this summer. A Nightsister in the _school_! Now, that we know for sure, and _they _know, too . . .

**Yoda's Voice. **We would only make matters worse by rushing him. We need the boy to mature more.

**Corran's Voice. **But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline . . .

**Yoda's Voice. **Will have to be resolved without him, Corran. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can.

**Corran's Voice. **Master, he _saw _her . . .

**Yoda's Voice. **His imagination. The Force illusion over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that.

**Corran's Voice. **Master, I can't fail in my duties again. You know what that would mean.

**Yoda's Voice. **You haven't failed, Corran. I should have seen her for what she was. Now let us just worry about keeping Luke alive until next fall . . .

_Luke drops his textbook in surprise._

_Luke dives into a closet._

_Yoda, in his true Chironian form, steps out of his quarters, a bowcaster raised._

_Yoda returns to his quarters._

Nothing. My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice.

**Corran's Voice. **Nor mine. But I could have sworn . . .

**Yoda's Voice. **Go back to the dormitory. You have got a long day of exams tomorrow.

**Corran's Voice. **Don't remind me.

_Exit Yoda and Corran._

_Luke hurries back to his dormitory._

_Enter Corran._

Hey. You going to be ready for the test?

_Luke does not answer._

You look awful. Is everything all right?

**Luke. **Just . . . tired. _[aside] _I don't understand why I just heard, but one thing is certain: Corran and Master Jedi are talking about me behind my back. They think I'm in some sort of danger.

_Exit all._


	4. Luke and Yoda

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Yoda, after the exams._

_Enter Luke._

**Yoda. **Luke. Don't be discouraged about leaving Carida. It's . . . it's for the best.

_Camie smirks in the background._

**Luke. **Okay, Master.

**Yoda. **I mean, this isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time.

**Luke. **_[trembling] _Right

**Yoda. **No, no. Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say . . . you're not normal, Luke. That's nothing to be . . .

**Luke. **Thanks. Thanks a lot, Master, for reminding me.

_Luke turns away._

**Yoda. **Luke . . .

_Exit Luke, storming off._


	5. The Ones

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Corran, on an airbus to Eastport, Coruscant._

_Corran looks around furtively._

**Luke. **Looking for Nightsisters?

_Corran jumps in surprise._

**Corran. **What do you mean?

**Luke. **I heard you and Master Jedi a few nights ago.

**Corran. **_[gulps] _How much did you hear?

**Luke. **Oh, not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?

**Corran. **_[winces] _Oh, Luke, I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers . . .

**Luke. **Corran . . .

**Corran. **And I was telling Master Jedi that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such being as Madam Ventress, and . . .

**Luke. **Corran. You're a really, really bad liar.

**Corran. **_[blushes, hands Luke his card] _Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer?

**Luke. **_[reading] _"Corran Horn, recruiter, Manarai Mountains, Centax, Coruscant, (800) 009-0009." _[to Corran] _What are the Manarai . . .

**Corran. **Don't say it aloud. That's my, er, summer address.

**Luke. **_[stunned] _Okay. So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion.

**Corran. **_[nods] _Or . . . or if you need me.

**Luke. **Why would I need you?

**Corran. **Look, Luke, the truth is . . . I kind of have to protect you.

**Luke. **Corran. What exactly are you protecting me from?

_The airbus breaks down._

_Luke and Corran exit the airbus._

_Enter the Ones, three immortal personifications of the Force. The Father and the Daughter knit yarn, while the Son sits in the middle. The Father removes a blue string. All three look directly at Luke._

Corran. Hey, man . . .

**Corran. **Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?

**Luke. **Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?

**Corran. **That's not funny, Luke. That's not funny at all.

_The Son removes a pair of shears._

We're getting on the bus. Come on.

**Luke. **What? It's a thousand degrees in there.

**Corran. **Come on!

_Exit Corran._

_The Son cuts the Father's string._

_Exit the Ones._

_The airbus returns to life._

**Driver. **Kriffing right!

_Luke returns to the bus._

_Enter Corran._

_The airbus takes flight._

**Luke. **Corran.

**Corran. **Yeah?

**Luke. **What are you not telling me?

**Corran. **Luke. What did you see back at the fruit stand?

**Luke. **You mean that old trio? What is it about them, man? They're not like . . . Madam Ventress, are they?

**Corran. **_[grim] _Just tell me what you saw.

**Luke. **The middle one took out his scissors, and he cut the yarn.

_Corran closes his eyes and uses a Force trick to repel the dark side's influence._

**Corran. **You saw her snip the cord.

**Luke. **Yeah. So?

**Corran. **This is not happening. I don't want this to be like last time.

**Luke. **What last time?

**Corran. **Twelve. They never get past twelve.

**Luke. **_[scared] _Corran. What are you talking about?

**Corran. **Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me.

_Exit all._


	6. Shmi Skywalker

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, on Coruscant._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Confession time: I ditched Corran as soon as we got to the bus terminal. I know, I know. It was rude. But Corran was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be twelve?" Whenever he got upset, Corran's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the refresher. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first airtaxi uptown.

_Luke approaches his Coruscant apartment._

A word about my mother, before you meet her: Her name is Shmi Skywalker, and she's the best being in the galaxy, which just proves my theory that the best beings have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a ship crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma. The only good break she ever got was meeting my father. I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mother doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no holographs. See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Kaminoan ocean on some important journey, and he never came back. She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid. Finally, she married Cliegg Lars, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class slimesucker. Between the two of us, we made my mother's life pretty hard. The way Cliegg treated her, the way he and I got along . . . well, when I came home is a good example.

_Luke enters the apartment._

_Enter Cliegg Lars and Owen, playing sabacc._

**Cliegg. **So, you're home.

**Luke. **Where's my mother?

**Cliegg. **Working. You got any credits?

**Luke. **I don't have any credits.

**Cliegg. **_[raises an eyebrow] _You took an airtaxi from the bus station. You probably paid with a datary. Got six, seven decicreds in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. _[to Owen] _Am I right?

**Owen. **Come on, Cliegg. The kid just got here.

**Cliegg. **Am I right?

_Owen scowls._

**Luke. **_[hands Cliegg credits] _Fine. I hope you lose.

_Luke turns away._

**Cliegg. **Your test results came, boy. I wouldn't act so snooty.

_Exit Cliegg and Owen._

_Luke enters his room._

**Luke. **_[aside] _Cliegg's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Madam Ventress, or the sound of that old guy's shears snipping the yarn. But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Corran's look of panic - how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone, something, was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.

**Shmi's Voice. **Luke.

_Enter Shmi Skywalker, a forty-year-old woman with long brown hair._

Oh, Luke. I can't believe it. You've grown since Life Day.

_Shmi hugs Luke._

**Cliegg's Voice. **Hey, Shmi. How about some bean dip, huh?

_As Luke eats sweets from his mother's shop, he tells her his story, leaving off Asajj and the Ones._

What? Did something scare you?

**Luke. **No, Mom.

**Shmi. **I have a surprise for you. We're going to the Lake Country.

**Luke. **Varykino?

**Shmi. **Three nights, same cabin.

**Luke. **When?

**Shmi. **As soon as I get changed.

_Enter Cliegg._

**Cliegg. **Bean dip, Shmi. Didn't you hear me?

_Luke and Shmi exchange looks._

**Shmi. **I was on my way, honey. We were talking about the trip.

**Cliegg. **The trip? You mean you were serious about that?

**Luke. **I knew it. He won't let us go.

**Shmi. **Of course he will. Your stepfather is just worried about credits. That's all. Besides, Cliegg won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works.

**Cliegg. **So these credits for your trip . . . It comes out of your clothes budget, right?

**Shmi. **Yes, honey.

**Cliegg. **And you won't take my speeder anywhere, but there and back.

**Shmi. **We'll be very careful.

**Cliegg. **_[scratches his chin] _Maybe if you hurry up with that seven-layer dip . . . And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my sabacc game . . .

**Luke. **_[aside] _Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, and make you sing soprano for a week . . .

_Shmi eyes Luke._

_[to Cliegg] _I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important sabacc game. Please go back to it right now.

**Cliegg. **_[narrows his eyes] _Yeah, whatever.

_Exit Cliegg._

_Luke and Shmi get ready and prepare to board Cliegg's landspeeder._

_Enter Cliegg._

Not a scratch on this speeder, brain boy. Not one little scratch.

**Luke. **_[aside] _Like I'm going to be the one driving. I'm twelve.

_As Cliegg heads back to the apartment, Luke unintentionally uses Force telekinesis to knock Cliegg back into the apartment, using Corran's Force resistance technique._

_Luke and Shmi board the landspeeder._

_[to Shmi] _Step on it.

_The speeder glides away from Galactic City._

_Exit all._


	7. Corran's Return

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Shmi, in Varykino._

_Luke and Shmi eat blue food, while they discuss Luke's father._

**Shmi. **He was kind, Luke. Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his blond hair, you know, and his blue eyes. I wish he could see you, Luke. He would be so proud.

**Luke. **How old was I? I mean . . . when he left?

**Shmi. **He was only with me for one summer, Luke. Right here at this lake. This cabin.

**Luke. **But . . . he knew me as a baby.

**Shmi. **No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born.

_Luke fumes upon hearing that._

**Luke. **Are you going to send me away again? To another boarding school?

**Shmi. **I don't know, honey. I think . . . I think we'll have to do something.

**Luke. **Because you don't want me around?

**Shmi. **_[takes Luke's hand] _Oh, Luke, no. I . . . I _have _to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away.

**Luke. **Because I'm not normal.

**Shmi. **You say that as if it's a bad thing, Luke. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Carida Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe.

**Luke. **Safe from what?

_Luke and Shmi exchange looks, recalling strange events in Luke's young life: from the strangling snakes as a toddler to encountering a Wookiee at nine, all the way up to the fight with the Nightsister._

**Shmi. **I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could. They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Luke: the place your father wanted to send you. And I just . . . I just can't stand to do it.

**Luke. **My father wanted me to go to a special school?

**Shmi. **Not a school, a summer camp.

**Luke. **_[aside] _Why would Father, who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born, talk to Mom about a summer camp? And if it's so important, why hasn't she mentioned it before?

**Shmi. **I'm sorry, Luke. But I can't talk about it. I . . . I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying goodbye to you for good.

**Luke. **For good? But if it's only a summer camp . . .

_Luke and Shmi return to the cabin and sleep._

_A short while later, they wake to the sound of a hurricane._

**Shmi. **Hurricane.

_Unseen, Corran knocks on the door._

_Shmi opens the door._

_Enter Corran, in his true Corellian form: furry, mustachioed, with a prehensile tail._

**Corran. **Searching all night. What were you thinking?

**Shmi.** _[terrified] _Luke. What happened at school? Why didn't you tell me?

**Corran. **_[curses in Old Corellian] _It's right behind me. Didn't you tell her?

**Shmi. **_[stern] _Luke. Tell me now.

_Luke relates the story of Asajj the Nightsister and the Ones._

Get to the landspeeder. Both of you. Go!

_Corran runs to the speeder, followed closely by Luke and Shmi._

_Exit all._


	8. The Gammorrean

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, Corran, and Shmi, in Cliegg's landspeeder._

_Shmi drives toward Centax, one of the moons of Coruscant._

**Luke. **_[to Corran] _So you and my mother . . . know each other?

**Corran. **Not exactly. I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you.

**Luke. **Watching me?

**Corran. **Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend. I _am _your friend.

**Luke. **Er, what _are _you, exactly?

**Corran. **That doesn't matter right now.

**Luke. **It doesn't matter? From waist down, my best friend is a Dug . . .

**Corran. **_[bleats irritably] _Gran!

**Luke. **What?

**Corran. **I'm a _Gran _from the waist down.

**Luke. **I thought you said it didn't matter.

**Corran. **_[bleats] _There are Corellians who would trample you underfoot for such an insult.

**Luke. **Whoa. Wait. Corellians? You mean like . . . Master Jedi's myths?

**Corran. **Was that old trio at the fruit stand a _myth_, Luke? Was Madam Ventress a myth?

**Luke. **So you _admit _there was a Madam Ventress.

**Corran. **Of course.

**Luke. **Then why . . .

**Corran. **The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract. We put the Force over the mundane's eyes. We hoped you'd think the Nightsister was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are.

**Luke. **Who I . . . ? Wait a minute, what do you mean?

**Shmi. **Luke. There's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety.

**Luke. **Safety from what? Who's after me?

**Corran. **Oh, nobody much. Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his bloodthirstiest minions.

**Shmi. **Corran.

**Corran. **Sorry, Madam Skywalker. Could you drive faster, please?

_Shmi lands on Centax, driving through the sweetberry fields._

**Luke. **Where are we going?

**Shmi. **The summer camp I told you about. The place your father wanted to send you.

**Luke. **The place you didn't want me to go.

**Shmi. **Please, dear. This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger.

**Luke. **Because some old man cut yarn.

**Corran. **That was no old man. That was the Son, one of the Ones. Do you know what it means, the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're . . . when someone's about to die.

**Luke. **Whoa. You said "you."

**Corran. **No, I didn't. I said, "someone."

**Luke. **You meant "you," as in me.

**Corran. **I meant _you_, like "someone." Not you, _you_.

**Shmi. **Boys!

_As Shmi swerves to the right, Luke catches a glimpse of the Gammorrean chasing them._

**Luke. **What was that?

**Shmi. **We're almost there. Another mile. Please. Please.

_Before they can do much, a bolt of lightning strikes the speeder, and it explodes, throwing Luke, Corran, and Shmi backward. Corran is knocked unconscious._

**Luke. **O!

**Shmi. **Luke!

**Luke. **I'm okay . . . _[notices Corran] _Corran!

**Corran. **_[groans] _Food.

**Shmi. **Luke. We have to . . .

_Enter the Gammorrean._

**Luke. **Who is . . . ?

**Shmi. **Luke. Get out of the speeder.

_Luke and Shmi struggle to open the doors._

Climb out the passenger's side. Luke, you have to run. Do you see that big tree?

**Luke. **What?

_Shmi indicates the Manarai Mountains, where Jaina's tree sits atop._

**Shmi. **That's the property line. Get over that mountain, and you'll see a big ziggurat down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door.

**Luke. **Mom. You're coming, too.

_Shmi's face pales._

No! You _are _coming with me. Help me carry Corran.

**Corran. **Food!

**Shmi. **He doesn't want _us_. He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line.

**Luke. **But . . .

**Shmi. **We don't have time, Luke. Go. Please.

**Luke. **_[opens the door] _We're going together. Come on, Mom.

**Shmi. **I told you . . .

**Luke. **Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Corran.

_Luke and Shmi carry Corran up the mountain, the Gammorrean on their tail._

That's . . .

**Shmi. **Vestara's son. I wish I'd known how badly they wanted to kill you.

**Luke. **But he's the Gam . . .

**Shmi. **Don't say his name. Names have power.

_The Gammorrean approaches the speeder and sniffs through it._

**Corran. **_[moans] _Food?

**Luke. **Shhh. _[to Shmi] _Mom. What's he doing? Doesn't he see us?

**Shmi. **His sight and hearing are terrible. He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough.

_The Gammorrean roars with rage and tosses Cliegg's landspeeder down the road._

Luke. When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way, directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?

**Luke. **How do you know all this?

**Shmi. **I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me.

**Luke. **Keeping me near you? But . . .

_Roaring, the Gammorrean moves up the mountain._

_Luke and Shmi, carrying Corran, approach Jaina's tree - the Gammorrean closes in._

**Shmi. **Go, Luke. Separate! Remember what I said.

_Luke runs to the left. The Gammorrean charges after him. At the last moment, Luke sidesteps out of the way. The Gammorrean runs, then turns and charges at Shmi, who sets Corran down._

_Shmi retreats slowly downhill, luring the Gammorrean away from Corran._

Run, Luke. I can't go any farther. Run!

_Shmi tries to sidestep, but the Gammorrean grabs her neck and lifts her into the air._

**Luke. **Mom!

**Shmi. **Go!

_Roaring angrily, the Gammorrean squeezes Shmi's neck. The elder Skywalker dissolves, captured by Bogan._

**Luke. **No!

_The Gammorrean hunches over Corran._

_Luke removes his jacket and waves it at the Gammorrean._

Hey! Hey, stupid! Ground beef!

_The Gammorrean turns._

**Gammorrean. **Raaaarrrrr!

_Luke leans against Jaina's tree, waving the jacket._

_The Gammorrean charges._

_Luke leaps straight into the air, turning in midair, and landing on the boar's neck._

_The Gammorrean slams into the tree._

_The Gammorrean struggles to shake Luke off, but Luke hold tight onto his tusks._

**Corran. **_[moans] _Food!

_The Gammorrean turns toward Corran, preparing to charge._

_Luke grabs hold of one of the Gammorrean's tusks with both hands and yanks it off._

_The Gammorrean screams and flings Luke into the air._

_Luke rises to his feet, holding the Gammorrean's tusk like a vibroblade._

_The Gammorrean charges._

_Luke drives the tusk into the Gammorrean's chest._

_The Gammorrean roars with agony and dissolves into dust._

_Luke, sobbing, drags Corran into the Jedi Praxeum and collapses._

_Enter Yoda, in his true Chironian form, and Mara Jade, a pretty girl with long red-gold hair and emerald green eyes._

**Mara. **He's the one. He must be.

**Yoda. **Silence, Mara. He's still conscious. Bring him inside.

_Exit all._


	9. Yoda and Qel-Droma

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke, waking up._

_Enter Mara._

**Mara. **What will happen at the summer solstice?

**Luke. **What?

**Mara. **What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks.

**Luke. **I'm sorry. I don't . . .

_A knock sounds._

_Exit Mara._

_Luke sleeps, then awakes again._

_Enter Jurokk, the bald Gate Keeper of the Jedi Praxeum._

_Luke sleeps._

_Exit Jurokk._

_Luke awakes again. He sits in a chair, holding a glass of bacta, which he almost drops it._

_Enter Corran._

**Corran. **Careful. You saved my life. I . . . well, the least I could do . . . I went back to the mountains. I thought you might want this.

_Corran hands Luke the Gammorrean's tusk._

**Luke. **The Gammorrean.

**Corran. **Luke. It isn't a good idea . . .

**Luke. **That's what they call him in the Old Republic myths, isn't it? The Gammorrean. Half human, half boar.

**Corran. **You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?

**Luke. **My mother. Is she really . . .

_Corran looks down._

**Corran. **I'm sorry. I'm a failure. I'm . . . I'm the worst Corellian in the galaxy.

_Corran's disguise fails away, revealing his Gran-like appearance._

Oh, Sith!

**Luke. **It wasn't your fault.

**Corran. **Yes, it was. I was supposed to _protect _you.

**Luke. **Did my mother ask you to protect me?

**Corran. **No. But that's my job. I'm a recruiter. At least . . . I was.

**Luke. **But why . . .

**Corran. **Don't strain yourself. Here.

_Corran helps Luke hold the glass of bacta, which Luke drinks._

Was it good?

_Luke nods._

What did it taste like?

**Luke. **Sorry. I should have let you taste.

**Corran. **No. That's not what I meant. I just . . . wondered.

**Luke. **Sweet-sand cookies. My mother's. Homemade.

**Corran. **_[sighs] _And how do you feel?

**Luke. **Like I could throw Camie Loneozner a hundred parsecs.

**Corran. **That's good. That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff.

**Luke. **What do you mean?

**Corran. **Come on. Yoda and Master Q are waiting.

_Luke and Corran enter the Main Entrance to the Jedi Temple._

_Enter Yoda, disguised as a human, Mara, and Qel-Droma, an young Je'daii with brown hair and eyes._

That's Master Q. He's the _praxeum_ director. Be polite. The girl, that's Mara Jade. She's just an apprentice, but she's been here longer than just about anybody_. _And you already know Yoda. . . .

_Yoda turns his hoverchair around to face Luke._

**Luke. **Master Jedi?

**Yoda. **Ah, good, Luke. Now we have four for pazaak.

_Luke sits next to Qel-Droma._

**Qel-Droma. **Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to the Jedi Praxeum. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you.

**Luke. **Er, thanks.

**Yoda. **Mara?

_Mara steps forward._

Mara Jade, meet Luke Skywalker. This young lady nursed you back to health, Luke. Mara, my dear, why don't you check on Luke's bunk. We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now.

**Mara. **Sure, Yoda. _[glances at Luke] _You drool in your sleep.

_Exit Mara._

**Luke. **So, you . . . work here, Master Jedi?

**Yoda. **Not Master Jedi. I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Yoda.

**Luke. **Okay. _[to Qel-Droma] _And Master Q . . . does that stand for anything?

**Qel-Droma. **Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason.

**Luke. **Oh, right. Sorry.

**Yoda. **I must say, Luke, I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential apprentice. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time.

**Luke. **House call?

**Yoda. **My year at Carida Academy, to instruct you. We have Corellians at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Corran alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other _Mando'a_ teacher to . . . ah, take a leave of absence.

**Luke. **You came to Carida just to teach me?

**Yoda. **_[nods] _Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for the Jedi Praxeum. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test.

**Qel-Droma. **Corran. Are you playing or not?

**Corran. **Yes, Master.

_Corran sits._

**Qel-Droma. **_[to Luke] _You _do _know how to play pazaak?

**Luke. **I'm afraid not.

**Qel-Droma. **I'm afraid not, _Master_.

**Luke. **Master.

**Qel-Droma. **Well, it is, along with gladiator fighting and dejarik, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all _civilized _young men to know the rules.

**Yoda. **I'm sure the boy can learn.

**Luke. **Please, what is this place? What am I doing here? Master Jed . . . Yoda, why would you go to Carida Academy just to teach me?

**Qel-Droma. **_[snorts] _I asked the same question.

_Qel-Droma deals out the cards._

**Yoda. **Luke. Did your mother tell you nothing?

**Luke. **She said . . . She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her.

**Qel-Droma. **Typical. That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?

**Luke. **What?

**Qel-Droma. **_[impatiently explains]_

**Yoda. **I'm afraid there's too much to tell. I'm afraid our usual orientation holofilm won't be sufficient.

**Luke. **Holofilm?

**Yoda. **No. Well, Luke. You know your friend Corran is a Corellian. You know that you have killed the Gammorrean. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods, the forces you call the Old Republic gods, are very much alive.

_Luke stares, as Qel-Droma laughs about his most recent pazaak victory._

**Corran. **Master Jedi. If you're not going to eat it, could I have your fizzade can?

**Qel-Droma. **Eh? Oh, all right.

_Corran chews on the Je'daii's fizzade can._

**Luke. **I don't understand.

**Yoda. **The gods we discussed in Cheunh class.

**Luke. **Sekot. Shira. Yavin. You mean them.

_Thunder rumbles._

**Qel-Droma. **Young man, I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you.

**Luke. **But they're stories. They're . . . myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what beings believed before there was science.

**Qel-Droma. **_[scoffs] _Science? And tell me, Luke Skywalker, what will beings think of your "science" two thousand years from now. Hmm? They will call it a hokey religion. That's what. Oh, I love the mundane. They have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they have come _so _far. And have they, Yoda? Look at this boy and tell me.

**Yoda. **Luke. You may choose to believe it or not, but the fact is that _immortal _means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?

**Luke. **You mean, whether beings believed in you or not?

**Yoda. **Exactly. If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Luke Skywalker, that someday beings would call _you _a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?

**Luke. **I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods.

**Qel-Droma. **Oh, you'd better, before one of them incinerates you.

**Corran. **P-please, Master. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock.

**Qel-Droma. **A lucky thing, too. Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don't believe?

_Qel-Droma raised his hand and summoned a goblet of Alderaanian wine._

**Yoda. **Master Q. Your restrictions.

**Qel-Droma. **Dear me. _[to Sekot] _Old habits! Sorry!

_Thunder rumbles._

_Qel-Droma replaces the wine with a fresh can of fizzade._

**Yoda. **Master Q offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a Melodie who had been declared off-limits.

**Luke. **A Melodie.

**Qel-Droma. **Yes. Father loves to punish me. The first time, prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time . . . well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away. The second time, he sent me here. The Jedi Praxeum, summer camp for brats like you. "Be a better influence," he told me. "Work with youths rather than tearing them down." O! Absolutely unfair.

**Luke. **And . . . your father is . . .

**Qel-Droma. **By all of Alderaan's ghosts, Yoda. I thought you taught the boy the basics. My father is Sekot, of course.

**Luke. **You're Qel-Droma, god of wine.

**Qel-Droma. **_[rolls his eyes] _What do they say these days, Corran? Do the younglings say, "Well, duh?"

**Corran. **Y-yes, Master Q.

**Qel-Droma. **Then, well, duh, Luke Skywalker. Did you think I was Yun-Q'aah, perhaps?

**Luke. **You're a god.

**Qel-Droma. **Yes, child.

**Luke. **A god. You?

_Qel-Droma looks at Luke, giving but a taste of his true nature._

**Qel-Droma. **Would you like to test me, child?

**Luke. **No. No, Master.

**Qel-Droma. **I believe I win.

**Yoda. **Not quite, Master Q. The game goes to me.

_Qel-Droma sighs and gets to his feet. Corran rises, as well._

**Qel-Droma. **I'm tired. I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Corran, we need to talk, _again_, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment.

**Corran. **Y-yes, Master.

**Qel-Droma. **Cabin eleven, Luke Skywalker. And mind your manners.

_Exit Qel-Droma and Corran._

**Luke. **Will Corran be okay?

**Yoda. **_[nods] _Old Qel-Droma isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been . . . ah, grounded, I guess you would say. And he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to return to Tython.

**Luke. **The Deep Core world of Tython. You're telling me there's really a palace there.

**Yoda. **Now, there's a world called Tython in New Republic territory. And then there's the home of the Je'daii, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Tython. It's still called Tython, out of respect to the old ways. But the palace moves, Luke, just as the gods do.

**Luke. **You mean, the Je'daii are here? Like . . . the _Galactic Alliance_?

**Yoda. **Well, certainly. The Je'daii move with the heart of the Core.

**Luke. **The what?

**Yoda. **Come now, Luke. What you call "Coreward civilization." Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force, a collective consciousness that has burned bright for millennia. The Je'daii are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it. Or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Coreward civilization were obliterated. The fire started on Corellia, in the Old Republic. Then, as well you know - or as I hope you know, since you passed my course - the heart of the fire moved to Bastion, capital of the Galactic Empire, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps - Zonama for Sekot, Lumiya for Shira, and so on. But the same forces, the same gods.

**Luke. **And then they died.

**Yoda. **Died? No. Did the Core die? The gods simply moved, to Nal Hutta, to Dromund Kaas, to Csilla, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the Je'daii were there. They spent several centuries on Hapes. All you need to do is look at the architecture. Sentients do not forget the Je'daii. Every place they have ruled, for the last three millennia, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Luke, of course they are now in your Galactic Alliance. Look at your symbol, the hawk-bat of Sekot. Look at the statue of Malgus on Imperial Center, the Old Republic facades of your government buildings on Mon Calamari. I defy you to find any Alliance city where the Je'daii are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not - and believe me, plenty of beings weren't very fond of the Empire, either - the Galactic Alliance is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the Core. And so Tython is here. And we are here.

**Luke. **Who are you, Yoda? Who . . . who am I?

**Yoda. **_[smiles] _Who are you? Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet and plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be chocolate at the campfire tonight. And I simply adore chocolate.

_Yoda rises and reveals his true Chironian form._

What a relief. I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Luke Skywalker. Let's meet the other apprentices.

_Exit all._


	10. Saba Sebatyne

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Yoda, walking through the Jedi Praxeum._

_Luke notices something in one of the central spires of the Jedi Temple._

**Luke. **What's up there?

**Yoda. **Just a tower.

**Luke. **Somebody lives there?

**Yoda. **No. Not a single living thing. Come along, Luke. Lots to see.

_Luke and Yoda walk through the sweetberry fields._

It pays for our expenses. And the sweetberries take almost no effort.

_Luke notices a Corellian uses the Force help the sweetberries grow._

**Luke. **Corran won't get in too much trouble, will he? I mean, he was a good protector. Really.

**Yoda. **_[sighs] _Corran has big dreams, Luke, perhaps bigger than reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a recruiter, finding a new apprentice and bringing him safely to the Jedi Praxeum.

**Luke. **But he did that.

**Yoda. **I might agree with you. But it is not my place to judge. Qel-Droma and the Corellian Council must decide. I'm afraid they may not see the assignment as a success. After all, Corran lost you on Coruscant. Then there's the unfortunate, ah, fate of your mother. And the fact that Corran was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The Council might question whether this shows any courage on Corran's part.

**Luke. **He'll get a second chance, won't he?

**Yoda. **I'm afraid this _was _Corran's second chance, Luke. The Council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. The Force knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age. . . .

**Luke. **How old is he?

**Yoda. **Oh, twenty-eight.

**Luke. **What? And he's still in school?

**Yoda. **Corellians mature half as fast as humans, Luke. Corran has been the equivalent of a teenage human for the past six years.

**Luke. **That's horrible.

**Yoda. **Quite. At any rate, Corran is a late bloomer, even by Corellian standards, and not yet very accomplished in the Living Force. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career. . . .

**Luke. **That's not fair. What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?

**Yoda. **Let's move along, shall we?

**Luke. **Yoda. If the Je'daii and Tython and all that are real . . .

**Yoda. **Yes, young one?

**Luke. **Does that mean the Netherworld is real, too?

**Yoda. **Yes, young one. There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now, until we know more, I would urge you to put that out of your mind.

**Luke. **What do you mean, "until we know more?"

**Yoda. **Come, Luke. Let's see the forest.

_Luke and Yoda approach a forest._

The forest is stocked, if you care to test the Force. But go armed.

**Luke. **Stocked with what? Armed with what?

**Yoda. **You'll see. Bolo-ball is Benduday night. Do you have your own lightsaber and vibroshield?

**Luke. **My own . . . ?

**Yoda. **No. I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later.

_Luke and Yoda tour the arena, where lightsaber duels were held._

**Luke. **Lightsaber duels?

**Yoda. **Cabin challenges and all that. Not lethal usually. Oh, yes, and there's the refectory.

_Yoda shows Luke the Jedi Temple Refectory._

**Luke. **What do you do when it rains?

**Yoda. **We still have to eat, don't we?

_Luke and Yoda arrive at the cabins, arranged in an inverted _u_._

_Enter Jabitha, disguised as a young girl, tending to the hearth in the center._

_Luke eyes the cabins at the front._

**Luke. **Sekot and Shira?

**Yoda. **Correct.

**Luke. **Their cabins look empty.

**Yoda. **Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two.

_Luke notices Vader's cabin._

_Luke approaches the cabin._

Oh, I wouldn't do that.

_Luke peeks into the cabin of Lord Vader._

Come along, Luke.

_Luke and Yoda move away from cabin three._

_Luke and Yoda pass the cabin of Yun-Yammka._

**Luke. **We haven't seen any other Chironians.

**Yoda. **No. My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at a major sporting event. But you won't see any here.

**Luke. **You said your name was Yoda. Are you really . . . ?

**Yoda. **_[smiles] The _Yoda from the stories? Trainer of Anakin Skywalker and all that? Yes, Luke, I am.

**Luke. **But shouldn't you be dead?

**Yoda. **I honestly don't know about _should _be. The truth is, I _can't _be dead. You see, eons ago the Je'daii granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as sentience needed me. I gained much from that wish. . . . And I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed.

**Luke. **Doesn't it ever get boring?

**Yoda. **No, no. Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring.

**Luke. **Why depressing?

**Yoda. **Oh, look. Mara is waiting for us.

_Luke and Yoda arrive at the cabin of Yun-Shuno._

_Enter Mara._

Mara. I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Luke from here?

**Mara. **Yes, Master.

**Yoda. **Cabin eleven. Make yourself at home.

_Exit Yoda._

_Luke and Mara enter the cabin of Yun-Shuno, marked by an amphistaff._

**Mara. **Well? Go on.

_Luke steps forward._

Luke Skywalker, meet cabin eleven.

**Chak. **Regular or undetermined?

**Mara. **Undetermined.

_All groan._

_Enter Jacen (Solo) Caedus, a black-clad young man with unruly dark hair and brandy brown eyes._

**Jacen. **Now, now, Jedi. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Luke. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there.

**Mara. **This is Kyp. He's your Councilor for now.

**Luke. **For now?

**Jacen. **You're undetermined. They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Yun-Shuno, our patron, is the god of travelers.

**Luke. **How long will I be here?

**Jacen. **Good question. Until you're determined.

**Luke. **How long will that take?

_All laugh._

**Mara. **Come on. I'll show you the grav-ball field.

**Luke. **I've already seen it.

_Mara drags Luke out of the cabin._

_Exit Kyp._

**Mara. **Skywalker, you have to do better than that.

**Luke. **What?

**Mara. **_[rolls her eyes] _I can't believe I thought you were the one.

**Luke. **What's your problem? All I know is, I kill some boar guy . . .

**Mara. **Don't talk like that. You know how many kids at this _praxeum _wish they'd had your chance?

**Luke. **To get killed?

**Mara. **To fight the Gammorrean! What do you think we train for?

**Luke. **_[shakes his head] _Look, if the thing I fought really was _the _Gammorrean, the same one in the stories . . .

**Mara. **Yes.

**Luke. **Then there's only one.

**Mara. **Yes.

**Luke. **And he died, like, a million years ago, right? Andur Sunrider killed him in the Graveyard. So . . .

**Mara. **Monsters don't die, Luke. They can be killed. But they don't die.

**Luke. **_[sarcastic] _Oh, thanks. That clears it up.

**Mara. **They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if the Force is with you. But they are primal forces. Yoda calls them archetypes. Eventually, they reform.

**Luke. **You mean if I killed one accidentally with a lightsaber . . .

**Mara. **The Night . . . I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad.

**Luke. **How did you know about Mistress Ventress?

**Mara. **You talk in your sleep.

**Luke. **You almost called her something. A Nightsister? They're Bogan's torturers, right?

**Mara. **You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Witches, if we have to speak of them at all.

**Luke. **Look, is there anything we _can _say without it thundering? Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everyone so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there.

**Mara. **You don't just choose a cabin, Luke. It depends on who your parents are. Or . . . your parent.

**Luke. **My mother is Shmi Skywalker. She works at the candy store in Galactic City. At least, she used to.

**Mara. **I'm sorry about your mother, Luke. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent, your father.

**Luke. **He's dead. I never knew him.

**Mara. **_[sighs] _Your father's not dead, Luke.

**Luke. **How can you say that? You know him?

**Mara. **No, of course not.

**Luke. **Then how can you say . . . ?

**Mara. **Because I know _you_. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us.

**Luke. **You don't know anything about me.

**Mara. **No? _[raises an eyebrow] _I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them.

**Luke. **How . . . ?

**Mara. **Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too.

**Luke. **What does that have to do with anything?

**Mara. **Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for Old Corellian. And the ADHD . . . You're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Luke, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular sentient's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want your seeing them for what they are.

**Luke. **You sound like . . . you went through the same thing?

**Mara. **Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Gammorrean, much less the bota and bacta.

**Luke. **Bota and bacta.

**Mara. **The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. The stuff would have killed a normal being. It would have turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand, and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a near-human.

_Enter Saba Sebatyne, a reptilian young woman with calculating red eyes._

**Saba. **Well! A rookie.

**Mara. **Saba. Why don't you go and polish your vibrolance or something?

**Saba. **Sure, Jade. So this one can run you through with it Benduday night.

**Mara. **_[laughs mockingly] _You don't stand a chance.

**Saba. **This one will pulverize you. Who's the little hatchling?

**Mara. **Luke Skywalker, meet Saba Sebatyne, daughter of Yun-Yammka.

**Luke. **Like . . . the war god?

**Saba. **_[sneers] _You got a problem with that?

**Luke. **No. It explains the bad smell.

**Saba. **We've got an initiation ceremony for rookiez, Wormie.

**Luke. **Luke.

**Saba. **Whatever. Come on. This one will show you.

**Mara. **Saba . . .

**Saba. **Stay out of it, wize girl.

_Luke hands Mara the Gammorrean tusk._

_Saba and her hatchmates pulls Luke toward the refresher._

_The offspring of Yun-Yammka laugh._

Like he iz Big Three material.

_Saba pushes Luke toward the toilets._

Yeah, right. The Gammorrean probably fell over laughing, he waz so stupid looking.

_Saba and her hatchmates laugh._

_Mara stands in a corner, watching._

_Unintentionally reaching into the power of Vader, Luke telekinetically causes the toilets to explode, spraying water everywhere._

_Saba cries out, as she and her hatchmates are doused in water. All of them shot out of the refresher, before the water shuts off completely._

**Mara. **How did you . . . ?

**Luke. **I don't know.

**Saba. **You are dead, rookie. You are kriffing dead.

**Luke. **You want to gargle with toilet water again, Saba? Close your mouth.

_Saba's hatchmates hold her back from advancing on Luke and Mara._

_Exit the offspring of Yun-Yammka._

_Mara studies Luke intently._

What? What are you thinking?

**Mara. **I'm thinking that I want you on my team for bolo-ball.

_Exit Luke and Mara._


	11. Mara Jade

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

_Enter Luke and Mara, near the lake._

**Mara. **I've got training to do. Dinner's at nineteen hundred thirty hours. Just follow your cabin to the refectory.

**Luke. **Mara. I'm sorry about the refresher.

**Mara. **Whatever.

**Luke. **It wasn't my fault.

_Mara eyes Luke skeptically._

**Mara. **You need to talk to the Prophet.

**Luke. **Who?

**Mara. **Not who. What. The Prophet. I'll ask Yoda.

_Enter aquatic Melodies, waving at Luke._

_Luke waves back._

Don't encourage them. Melodies are terrible flirts.

**Luke. **Melodies. That's it. I want to go home now.

**Mara. **_[frowns] _Don't you get it, Luke? You _are _home. This is the only safe place in the galaxy for beings like us.

**Luke. **You mean, mentally disturbed beings?

**Mara. **I mean _not human_. Not entirely human, anyway. Half-human.

**Luke. **And half what?

**Mara. **I think you know.

**Luke. **God. Half-god.

**Mara. **_[nods] _Your father isn't dead, Luke. He's one of the Je'daii.

**Luke. **That's . . . thermal.

**Mara. **Is it? What's the most common things gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?

**Luke. **But those are just . . . But if all the kids here are half-gods . . .

**Mara. **Demigods. That's the official term. Or near-humans.

**Luke. **Then who's your father?

**Mara. **My father is a professor at Coruscant University. I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches Galactic Alliance history.

**Luke. **He's human.

**Mara. **What? You assume it has to be a male Je'daii who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?

**Luke. **Who's your mother, then?

**Mara. **Cabin six.

**Luke. **Meaning?

**Mara. **Ashla, goddess of wisdom and battle.

**Luke. **And my father?

**Mara. **Undetermined, like I told you before. Nobody knows.

**Luke. **Except my mother. She knew.

**Mara. **Maybe not, Luke. Gods don't always reveal their identities.

**Luke. **My father would have. He loved her.

**Mara. **Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens.

**Luke. **You mean sometimes it doesn't?

**Mara. **The Je'daii are busy. The have a lot of kids and they don't always . . . Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Luke. They ignore us.

**Luke. **So, I'm stuck here. That's it? For the rest of my life?

**Mara. **It depends. Some apprentices only stay in the summer. If you're a son of Yun-Q'aah or Ta'a Chume, you're probably not too strong in the Force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mundane world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mundane world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble, about ten or eleven years old. But after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that.

**Luke. **So monsters can't get in here?

**Mara. **Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the forest or specially summoned by somebody on the inside.

**Luke. **Why would anybody want to summon a monster?

**Mara. **Practice fights. Practical jokes.

**Luke. **Practical jokes?

**Mara. **The point is, the borders are sealed to keep humans and monsters out. From the outside, humans look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a sweetberry farm.

**Luke. **So . . . you're a year-rounder?

_Mara nods and pulls out her necklace._

**Mara. **I've been here since I was seven. Every August, on the last day of the summer session, you get a bead for surviving another season. I've been here longer than most of the Councilors, and they're in college.

**Luke. **Why did you come so young?

**Mara. **That's none of your business.

**Luke. **Oh. So . . . I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?

**Mara. **It would be suicide. But you could, with Master Q's or Yoda's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless . . .

**Luke. **Unless what?

**Mara. **You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time . . .

**Luke. **Back in the medcenter, when you were feeding me that stuff . . .

**Mara. **Bota.

**Luke. **Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice.

**Mara. **So you _do _know something?

**Luke. **Well, no. Back at my old school, I overheard Corran and Yoda talking about it. Corran mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?

**Mara. **I wish I knew. Yoda and the Corellians, they know. But they won't tell me. Something is wrong on Tython, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so _normal_.

**Luke. **You've been to Tython?

**Mara. **Some of us year-rounders, Kyp and Saba and I and a few others, we took a field trip during the winter solstice. That's when the Je'daii have their big annual Council.

**Luke. **But . . . how did you get there?

**Mara. **The Coruscant Subway, of course. You get off at the Senate District. Imperial Palace, special turbolift to the six hundredth floor. You _are _Coruscanti, right?

**Luke. **Oh, sure.

**Mara. **Right after we visited, the weather got barvy, as if the Je'daii had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard Corellians talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by the summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping . . . I mean, Ashla can get along with just about anybody, except for Yun-Yammka. And of course, she's got the rivalry with Vader. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something.

_Luke shakes his head._

I've got to get a quest. I'm _not _too young. If they would just tell me the problem . . .

_Exit Luke and Mara._


End file.
